


[Art] Sherlock at the A&E

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Sick Sherlock, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero
Summary: Fanart: Title self-explanatory.





	[Art] Sherlock at the A&E

4-color, 100% digital (because I have no actual talent).


End file.
